The storage of charges on one or more electrodes has obvious applications in both digital and analog computer devices and a relatively large number of devices have been proposed to provide for the charge input to such electrodes and also to provide for monitoring the stored charge at an appropriate time or what is commonly referred to as "readout." By way of example, a recent article in the February, 1974 issue of SCIENTIFIC AMERICAN by Gilbert F. Amelio entitled "Charge-Coupled Devices" explores a relatively recent technique that shows considerable promise not only in computer technology but also for image sensing since the silicon material that provides a base for the individual electrodes is sensitive to visible and near-infrared radiation. While considerable developmental work has already been performed with such charge-coupled devices, as mentioned in the article, they remain subject to certain disadvantages and unsolved problems to which other charge storage techniques have also been subject in one fashion or another.